Pool Party
by KlaineGleek89
Summary: The New Directions are cooling of during their summer vacation. What better excuse to use Santana's pool?


KlaineGleek89

(I don't own anything)

The New Directions are having a pool party to cool off during their summer vacation. Klaine friendly!

Pool Party

All of the New Directions were gathered at Santana's house for a small pool party. It was a hot Friday in the middle of June. Since Santana was the only member in the club that had a pool, it was only logical for them to use her place. Most of the members were swimming and horsing around with each other. Only Kurt and Mercedes were lounging in beach chairs talking about up coming events and mostly venting about the recent Rachel annoyance.

Kurt was wearing his swimsuit and a shirt as to not get sunburned. Mercedes sitting next to him was in her one-piece. They had taken a pause in their talk. Just sitting there, listening to everyone laughing was relaxing to Kurt. That is until someone sprayed him, and possibly Mercedes, until he was soaked.

He sighed in frustration before getting up from his lounge chair. Kurt could hear Blaine and the others calling after him. He was slightly annoyed but he was going to get them back. That would be why he was going to the other side of the house. Before he took the water hose in his hands, he slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. He was going to have fun with this revenge attack. Turning the water on, he kinked the hose so the water wouldn't flow out. He was going to get them back. With a mischievous smile, Kurt made his way back to the pool.

Blaine hung his head in guilt after he watched his boyfriend leave. He abandoned his water gun to float on top of the water. "Guys, he's going to hate us for I don't know how long," Blaine said, finally looking at the others in the pool. But before anyone could respond, they were sprayed with freezing cold water. After a minute or so the cold water stopped.

Blaine, and everyone else, looked to see where the cold water came from. Standing near the end of the pool stood Kurt, his hands resting on his hips. A glare slapped on his face meant 'payback's a bitch'. But Blaine couldn't stop his stare from raking over his boyfriend's exposed torso.

"Damn Hummel, didn't expect you to be ripped," Puck said, shock in his voice.

"I didn't know you work out," Finn said.

Blaine couldn't help, or stop, his jaw from dropping.

Kurt had well defined abs and the delicious v that leads down to his manhood. His porcelain skin glowed in the warmth of the sun.

"Thanks Puck and I work out in my room Finn. That's why you don't know," Kurt said. He said this nonchalantly with his hands still firmly planted on his hips.

Blaine swiftly got out of the pool and approached Kurt. He took one hand from the delicious hip and led his boyfriend around the side of the house. Once they were secluded, Blaine pushed Kurt against the house. Lips crashed together as bodies were pulled flush together. He rolled his hips making his erection noticeable. Kurt moaned as he thrust into his boyfriend's hardness. He brought his hands up to tangle in the dark curls of Blaine's hair.

Kurt moaned again as his boyfriend's wonderful lips travelled to his neck. "Blaine… I want you so bad," he moaned, bucking his hips again. This action made his erection throb and pulse. They kept thrusting and rocking their hips bringing both close to the edge. More moans and groans were exchanged between both before they both came saying each other's name.

Once they stilled and their breathing was almost under control, Blaine pulled back slightly. "I love you, Kurt," he said, kissing the angel in front of him.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt said, placing a warm kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

A strangled sound made them look over to their right, the direction of the pool. They saw Puck stood a few feet away watching the two. His erection straining against his swim shorts.

"Like what you saw, Noah?" Kurt asked, amused. Neither boy moved.

"Baby, the answer is obvious. Just look at him," Blaine said, just as amused as Kurt.

Puck hadn't moved but his face was lightly red from a blush.

"We could help with your throbbing situation," Kurt said. His voice was slightly deep making it sound husky. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment. Deciding on something, they started towards Puck. Kurt was in front while Blaine was behind. They both started grinding against the jock, kissing everywhere while hands roamed the body.

In no time Puck was cumming in his swim shorts. He let out a strangled moan as he let his head fall back.

Kurt kissed his cheek. "Let us know if you want to join us another time," he whispered seductively in Puck's ear. This elicited a breathy gasp from the jock.

With that the two left Puck to think on what happened. Puck definitely wanted to experiment more with those two again.


End file.
